


Taste

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Okay not quite PWP, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, missing moment, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: “You taste like my Waverly again.” A continuation/missing moment of 2.06.





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a while, time to knock the rust off!

"You taste like my Waverly again," Nicole smiled into their next kiss.

Waverly's hand cupped her face, fingers tangling and threading through the now short strands of hair. Her girlfriend's fingertips felt electric against her scalp with every caress and slight tug of hair, sending electric jolts of anticipation down her spine. Damn did Nicole love her new, shorter hair, especially when her girlfriend was showing her appreciation.

Waverly was downright intoxicating. She could make her head swim instantly, any sobriety falling away more quickly than a few shots of whiskey on an empty stomach. Nicole swallowed hard as Waverly ran her hands down the front of her body, hands brushing over her already hardening nipples and across her taut stomach. Damn, the effect that Waverly had on her. Her touch and a breathless promise of more to come was enough to send a sensation of pooling heat to her core.

Their foreheads remained pressed together, breaths mingling as they enjoyed the closeness between them. Waverly's hands went straight for Nicole's belt, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she bit her lip. She took a moment to toy with the buckle, slipping her fingers into Nicole's pants, teasing the bit of skin there she could reach.

Wait.

Nicole fought through her haze of arousal. Thoughts and doubts that she had pushed down immediately following Waverly's demonic possession rose. Her girlfriend had been possessed. She had not been herself, controlled by the black goo being that threatened to destroy them all. Had Waverly been possessed when they…when they had their first time? What about the time after that? And after that? They hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other. What if, Waverly hadn't been Waverly? Were those kisses, those touches, those orgasms…were they a lie? Nicole had sensed something was off with Waverly…was it her fault for going through?

She moved her hands down to Waverly, stilling her hands.

"What's wrong?" Waverly looked up.

Nicole took a few deep, steadying breaths as she tried to clear her head. God, she should have brought this up before they had run up the stairs like giddy teenagers eager to tear each other's clothing off. But now it was too late, and between now, later, and never, Nicole knew that now was the best time. Focus Nicole, and not on how hot Waverly looked in the choker necklace.

"I was I was just thinking how much of the other times w-were you…you? You know, because you said things, and we did things, and I don't know what was real…" Nicole trailed off.

"No…" Waverly soothed her fingertips up and down her forearms. "It was all real."

Nicole nodded, frozen.

"Okay? It was all me," Waverly seemed to sense her hesitation. She tangled her fingers back into Nicole's short hair, gently tugging her forward until their foreheads and noses brushed.

Waverly pulled her into a searing kiss. Nicole couldn't help but kiss her back, her arousal sky rocketing again. She gripped at Waverly's waist, her fingers searching for the hem of her girlfriend's very sheer shirt that left just enough to her imagination to drive her crazy. Nicole tugged her forward, closer and closer to the bed.

She was relieved. Truly she was, but she could not fully shake off the tendrils of doubt. Was it that simple? That it was all real for Waverly? But what about when it wasn't? Where was the line of consciousness had Waverly had walked since she had touched the goo?

Nicole pulled away. "How can you be sure?" Her voice was breathless as she tried to calm down yet again.

"Because…" Waverly put rubbed circles with her thumbs into Nicole's biceps before snaking her arms around the taller woman's neck. "I don't remember much about when it was in control…but I remember every second I was with you."

Nicole closed her eyes, just listening to the sound of Waverly's voice wash over her.

"Each touch…" Waverly traced unknowable patterns over the exposed skin of Nicole's uniform shirt. "Each kiss…" Nicole felt her girlfriend's finger under her chin, tipping her head up so that their lips could meet, Waverly's tongue skirting along her upper lip.

Waverly's fingers traced Nicole's jawline; the officer could help but to lean down, desperately wanting to draw that finger into her mouth before they kissed again. Every single touch of their lips melted away Nicole's worries until there were none left. Waverly not only tasted like her Waverly again, she was, without a doubt, her Waverly through and through.

"Well when you put it that way…" Nicole lowered Waverly down to the bed, "I hope you don't mind if I check if you taste like you,  _everywhere_."

Waverly moaned into Nicole's mouth and tugged at her short red hair. Fuck did Waverly like to pull her hair and fuck did Nicole love it. Nicole's hands went right for her shirt, effortlessly pulling the sheer white garment off. Usually Nicole liked to pause to enjoy whatever bra her girlfriend was wearing at the present (she had damn good taste in lingerie), but today she was just too damn impatient to have her lips pressed against Waverly's skin. With a hand on the small of her back, Nicole pulled her up just far enough off the bed that she could reach around and unhook her bra.

"I guess you're okay with that idea," Nicole laughed, her lips trailing kisses from Waverly's jaw down along her neck.

"Should I…?" Waverly motioned to her choker necklace.

"No," the redhead nipped at Waverly's collarbone. "Leave it on…for now."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it?" Nicole pressed her lips against hers. "It looks incredible on you."

Nicole kissed down, to Waverly's breasts. She drew one nipple into her mouth, licking and kissing while she pinched the other. Nicole grazed her teeth lightly over the hardened point. God, her skin tasted just right. Kissing over to the other breast, she repeated the treatment again. There was no sweeter reward than the small gasps that left Waverly's lips with every stroke of Nicole's tongue.

Every single thing about Waverly Earp was beautiful. Her hair, her smiles, the way that she would half frown at perplexing passages in a file…it was all perfect. Nicole couldn't help running her hands up her girlfriend's legs, teasing the soft skin just above the button of her pants. Nicole usually loved to tease. It was a game they both played, seeing who could push just a bit farther until the other couldn't take it anymore. But today, Nicole wanted Waverly and she wanted her now.

She wasted no time unbuttoning Waverly's pants, her fingers sinking beneath the matching underwear and pulling both down in one smooth motion as she kissed every new inch of exposed skin from inner though to knee.

"No fair," Waverly whined.

Nicole gently nipped at the inside of her thigh before reaching under Waverly's legs and pulling her to the edge of the bed. Had she mentioned how thankful she was that Waverly decided almost immediately after their first time that the twin bed just wasn't going to cut it?

"What's not fair, baby?" Nicole was so close that Waverly shivered at the feel of her hot breath against her center.

Waverly sat up on her elbows and gazed at Nicole with heavy-lidded eyes. "You're overdressed."

"You're the one that said I could make sure you still taste like  _my_  Waverly," Nicole pressed a kiss just above her clit. "I'm not planning on wastin' any time."

"Yeah, but I—" the rest of Waverly's sentences was swallowed in a satisfied moan.

Nicole pressed her tongue against Waverly's clit. She really didn't want to waste any time. She pressed the point of her tongue against the sensitive bud, weaving tiny zigzags downwards until she could dip her tongue into Waverly's wetness. Nicole moaned at the taste, sending vibrations up Waverly's spine. The heavy musk was just right. God she tasted so good. Never had she wanted to make Waverly come so fast and so hard.

She pressed her tongue as far as she could in, lapping and drawing out ever taste she could. If the way that Waverly's hand flew into her hair, sliding against her scalp and fisting in her short hair was any indication, she was doing a hot-damn good job.

"Nicole…" Waverly sighed, her hips bucking up from the bed, grinding desperately for more and more.

"What is it, baby?" Nicole brought her right hand from around Waverly's hips. She teased two fingers along her soaked entrance.

Waverly's hips bucked again. "Please make me cum."

Nicole smiled, "Happy to oblige."

She pressed both of her fingers into Waverly hard and brought her tongue back to her clit. Waverly's hand fisted even harder in her hair, holding Nicole close. Nicole's tongue worked hard against her bud, tracing letters and zigzags randomly so Waverly had no idea what was coming next. The noises of rapturous pleasure that escaped from her girlfriend's lips with every thrust and curl of her fingers sent pools of heat through Nicole. Fuck, she couldn't possibly get any more turned on or any more wet. Waverly's hand in Nicole's hair pulled harder, her other hand fisting the comforter. Nicole kept up the pace, her fingers moving hard and fast in time with her tongue.

A strangled moan escaped Waverly's lips. The brunette's body slowly relaxed, her fingers stroked gently through Nicole's short red hair.

"I hope I didn't pull to hard," Waverly slowly sat up.

"No, baby," Nicole pushed a few stray hairs out of her field of vision. "I love when you do that."

"Good. No wait, better than good…amazing."

Nicole grinned, dimples and all. "We're just getting started," she licked off the fingers that had just been in Waverly before moving to unbutton her shirt. "Now, weren't you complainin' I had too much clothing on?"

Waverly leaned forward, her legs dangling off the bed as she finished what he had started earlier with Nicole's belt. Nicole pulled her shirt off quickly before pulling her sports bra over her head. Gently, she undid the clasp of Waverly's necklace and pressed a tender kiss to her girlfriend's forehead.

She wanted to say it. She wanted to say  _it_. The L-Word. No, not the TV show that she liked probably more than she should because it was mediocre and fake in a way that Nicole could only say that she  _liked_  it. Love. She  _loved_  Waverly Earp. She loved her with every fiber of her being so badly it hurt to see her in any pain. "Like" just wasn't cutting it anymore as far as Nicole was concerned. She  _liked_  her job and  _liked_  sunny days with low humidity; Waverly was clearly in a category all her own. But now wasn't the time, was it? Declarations of love during sex felt…forced? Odd? The last thing she ever wanted Waverly to think was that she loved and wanted her body any more than her presence, her tenderness, her thoughtfulness, etc. Not now Haught, someday soon.

Waverly slid off the bed to finish working Nicole's pants off. "What're you waiting for?" Waverly pulled them together so that they were completely flush. "It's my turn now."

Nicole nodded mutely as Waverly pulled away and crawled up on the bed, beckoning her on top of her.

"Come here, baby."

Nicole followed, moving on top of Waverly so her thigh could press against her center. Waverly's knee rose so that Nicole to do the same. She was so turned on she couldn't think. All she could do was grind her hips down against Waverly's thigh with wild abandon. She buried her face in Waverly's neck, pressing desperate kisses against the sensitive skin there.

"I want…" Waverly gasped.

"What is it, Waves?" Nicole stopped.

"I want…" she smiled sheepishly. "Iwantyoutositonmyface." The words came out in a fast jumble. "I want you to sit on my face."

Nicole swallowed hard. "A-Are you sure?" Part of her thought she had heard her wrong.

"Yeah, I mean it came up in my  _research_  and I've been thinking about it since I got that goo out of me."

"O-Okay," the redhead nodded. She didn't stutter out of apprehension, but rather pure arousal.

Nicole crawled to her knees so they were on either side of Waverly's head. Her hands grasped the top of the plush, gray headboard.

"Don't you dare ask me if I'm sure again," Waverly pressed a kiss to Nicole's inner thigh. "Get down here."

She lowered herself slowly downwards. The last thing she wanted to do was smother Waverly with her pussy. Her pussy? Did she really just think that? Thank God she hadn't said it aloud. The second Waverly's tongue made contact with her core, her posture sagged. She leaned against the headboard to support her wait as she ground downwards.

"Fuck, Waves…that feels incredible." Nicole gasped.

Waverly was good, and she wasn't just saying that because of the whole L-Word (love) thing. Her tongue and fingers had a penchant for making her body feel so good that any thought other than "Waverly" and "more" escaped from her mind. Every flick against her already swollen clit pushed her closer and closer. She could have existed in this moment for eternity as Waverly picked up her pace. Waverly's tongue worked feverously before pressing hard against her clit.

Nicole let go, her head hanging down against the headboard as her orgasm washed over her. Her legs shook, small moans and gasps escaping her lips. "Fuck…" she leaned on her arms, her mind still present enough that she knew she didn't want to squish her girlfriend.

"That's it, baby," Waverly traced circular patterns along her back and hips.

On shaky limbs, Nicole rolled off to the side. She nuzzled into Waverly's chest, savoring the heavy aroma that hung in the air around them.

Nicole pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Waverly's breast. "That was…"

"…Wow." Waverly brushed her red hair out of her face.

"Wow is right," Nicole grinned. "You've gotta give that a try yourself sometime."

"Oh?" Waverly bit her lip. "How about next round?"

Nicole wanted to do nothing more than that. To make love, fuck, whatever they wanted to call it, over and over then lazily fall asleep, bodies pressed together.

"Let me use the bathroom first babe?" Nicole sat up. "I need a drink of water after that one."

"Of course!" Waverly rolled over to reach towards the nightstand. "Besides, I have a really pretty new nightgown I'd like to wear for you, because I know you liked that last one."

"You want to put clothes back on?" Nicole slid off the bed, stretching and giving her torso a twist.

"Well…" Waverly shrugged playfully. "I mean I think it's fun when you take them  _off_."

Nicole reached down to grab her uniform shirt, "Well in that case…"

"Baby, don't worry about the shirt."

"But Wynonna could be back—"

"She won't be."

Nicole raised her eyebrow. She'd heard that one before.

"Really," Waverly pulled the nightgown out. "I promise. Not for a long time."

She couldn't help but look at the laciness of the gown. Fuck, it made her mouth go dry. "Alright if you're sure. I'll be right back."

Nicole still moved quickly down the hall. They'd been burned this way before. She swore Wynonna had to have some evil sixth sense that let her barge in on her and Waverly's alone time. The worst by far had been the time they were caught on the couch with Nicole's hand up Waverly's skirt after a long shift. She liked Wynonna, and she was sure Wynonna liked her. But the whole, "I'm dating your sister and we're in bed  _a lot_ " thing wasn't fully resolved. Another day.

The hall bathroom was small, but the shower was plenty big for two (as the had discovered last week). Nicole splashed a bit of water in her face before filling a glass and taking a few deep swigs.

A wave of drowsiness hit her like a truck.

"Fuck Waves, maybe we're not getting another round," she muttered to herself, leaning against the wall.

She slid down to the floor, fighting to keep her eyes open until everything around her faded to black.

 

* * *

 

"Nicole?"

The bathroom door opened quickly into her thigh, sending a sharp pain up her entire body.

"Waves?" She answered groggily, rolling on to her side and looking up from her face-down position. "I don't know what happened I—"

Dolls.

Xavier Dolls. In the bathroom doorway.

She screamed.

Holy fuck she was naked and on the floor in the bathroom and God,  _this was so much worse than Wynonna walking in_.

"Officer Haught," he averted his eyes away as if burned, wincing at her scream. His voice took on an overly-professional tone. "Excuse me."

"Don't look at me." But she already knew that he got a very full look at her ass.

"I'm not, I'm not," he stepped away, closing the door. "Might I ask that you get dressed quickly? We have a lot to discuss."

"O-Of course," Nicole grabbed a towel off the rack and stepped into the hallway.

"Well hey there hot-stuff!" Wynonna grinned smugly. "Your face is about the shade of your hair right now, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Nicole grumbled, pushing past Wynonna into the bedroom.

"You two get dressed. No funny business. Town to save, demons to kill. The usual stuff." Wynonna pushed the door closed with a slam.

Nicole stood frozen, towel clutched around her body as she looked at Waverly. "So uh, that happened."

"Yeah…" Waverly winced. "You know I uh…" she blushed. "When we finish and figure out whatever made us fall asleep like that I'd still like to sit on your face. So I guess the sooner we finish this…"

Nicole needed no more encouragement. Robbers, abusers, and murderers got her into her uniform as fast as demons did. But damn if nothing got her pulling on her uniform pants and belt faster than the promise of Waverly Earp, sitting on her face as soon as this was finished.

Demons be damned. Nicole Haught was a woman on a mission.


End file.
